<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeds of Peace by DiegoonNio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536205">Seeds of Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio'>DiegoonNio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light pays a visit to her dear friends in Il Mheg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeds of Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceriboo/gifts">ceriboo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While Urianger/Thancred is the main ship, there is some tones of the WoL with them. I left it up to interpretation.</p>
<p>Aseri isn't my character. This was a commission for ceriboo~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Urianger didn’t question the pixies staying away. In fact he relished in it. This gave him the perfect opportunity to work on some personal projects without interruption. All his focus was currently on a tiny seed. He poured his aether into it a slowly it spouted. The plant grew until it was flowering and soon it was bearing fruit. He stopped to pick and examine the berry-like object.</p>
<p class="p1">“…this one is no good either,” He sighed quietly as he placed the berry aside. It would offer some protection but not enough to counteract the negative side effects of superbolide. He could normally heal Thancred in time but he couldn’t help worry.</p>
<p class="p1">His attention turned to a knock at the front door. “Did you forget something?” He questioned in amusement as he moved to answer it. Instead of the gunbreaker he was surprised to find a dark skinned Miqo’te at the door.</p>
<p class="p1">“Urianger~” The woman named Aseri chimed as she darted forward. Hugging him, she beamed. “I missed you. How have you been?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ve been well,” He chuckled as he gave her a small hug. He pulled away and gestured inside. “Come in. Is thou hungry?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Mayhaps a bit,” She replied sheepishly when her stomach growled. Stepping inside, she looked around. Everything was as messy as always. “I see you still haven’t cleaned.”</p>
<p class="p1">“If I try, the pixies will rearrange it,” He laughed as he lead the way to the kitchen. There was a pot of stew that had been going all morning. He fetched some vegetables and without asking, Aseri joined him to prepare the salad.</p>
<p class="p1">“Only three bowls?” She questioned a bit sadly as she cut a tomato. Urianger was pulling out dishes and silverware enough for only three.</p>
<p class="p1">“Ryne is at the Crystarium,” He explained before moving back to help her with the salad. “Thancred was taking care of a mess the pixies made but he said he’d be back in time for lunch. He should have been back by now so I think he’s at the lake—“</p>
<p class="p1">“I can go fetch him,” Aseri chimed as she set finished cutting the tomato. “Unless you need more help here?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, no. But—“</p>
<p class="p1">“Then I’ll be right back~” She grinned before rushing out the door. Urianger blinked in surprise at her energy before chuckling to himself.</p>
<p class="p1">“If I’m right then she is in for quite the surprise…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Aseri hurried along to the path towards the lake. She greeted a few pixies and politely turned down their invitations to play. Luckily they didn’t seem in the mood to prank her for denying them their fun. Continuing on, she could see the shore and spotted a rock with a familiar coat on it. She ran over to it and looked around puzzled. Where was Thancred?</p>
<p class="p1">Her ear twitched as she heard the sound of splashing water. Looking over, she saw the Scion shaking himself off. He ran a hand through his damp hair before spotting her. With a grin, he waved. She waved back before realizing he was naked. With a small squeak, she quickly turned away to give him some privacy. He laughed in the distance while making his way over.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sorry about that,” He said once he reached her. She heard the sound of clothes shuffling as he began to get dressed. “I would have them closer to the water but the fauth tend to steal them if I do.”</p>
<p class="p1">She giggled at the thought. “That’s alright. I didn’t mind,” She replied honestly as she snuck a peak. Thancred was currently facing away from her giving her a nice sight of his muscular back as he slid his small clothes on. She glanced away respectfully again. “But why are you taking a bath? Urianger is expecting you for lunch right now.”</p>
<p class="p1">“The pixies’ problem was a bit messier than expected,” He sighed while pulling up his pants. Now that he was half dressed, he wrapped his arms around Aseri who turned around for a proper hug. “Thought I should bathe before returning back.”</p>
<p class="p1">She happily hugged him before suddenly pulling back; her nose scrunched in disgust. “…You smell terrible.”</p>
<p class="p1">He looked at her in surprise before trying to smell himself. “Really? I thought I washed it all off.” He frowned as he looked at his coat. “The sludge got all over my coat too. Hopefully Urianger has something for it.”</p>
<p class="p1">“And for you,” She teased while offering her hand. He quickly put his shirt on, gathered up his coat, and took the hand. With a smile she began to lead the way back while keeping her distance at arms length.</p>
<p class="p1">It didn’t take long for the two to return. As they entered, Aseri’s stomach rumbled at the smell of the stew while Thancred let out a pleased noise. “Welcome back,” Urianger called from the dinning area and they quickly made their way over. “How did everything go?”</p>
<p class="p1">“He got smelly,” Aseri answered first as she moved to where the food was. Her tail swished happily at the sight.</p>
<p class="p1">“It wasn’t that bad,” Thancred replied once he dropped his coat off and entered the room. He gave Urianger a kiss on the cheek before the Elezen pulled away.</p>
<p class="p1">“My apologies but ah… Thou does smell quite ‘smelly’,” Urianger teased with a small smile. However his hand was blocking his nose. “Mayhaps after lunch and I can find thee a better scent.”</p>
<p class="p1">The Gunbreaker smelled himself again. “Do I really smell that bad?” The other two nodded causing him to sigh. “Fine. I’ll use one of your perfumes. Just make sure it’s not a flowery one again.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I thought it was a lovely scent on thee,” The Elezen chuckled as he served Aseri some stew. She licked he lips when it was placed in front of her but didn’t touch it until everyone else had sone.</p>
<p class="p1">Thancred grumbled something inaudible as he handed over his bowl to Urianger. “Fine. Mayhaps you can use a little bit but not like last time. I spelt like your flower garden for days.” He took his bowl back and began eating.</p>
<p class="p1">“That sounds nice,” Aseri commented with a smile as she imagined it. When the Elezen served himself, she finally dug in. Her face lit up at the taste. “This is amazing! Right, Thancred?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, right. You haven’t been around recently to try this,” The Hyur noted between bites. He paused for a moment as he glanced at her. “…how’s everything on the Source?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Everything's fine,” She replied with a smile. It was a white lie but they didn’t need to worry about some of those problems right now. She had given a broad summary earlier to all the Scions but this time she began explaining more in depth of her adventures. It was a good thing she had censored some of her tales. Urianger was worrying about her health.</p>
<p class="p1">“She said she was fine,” Thancred interrupted the Elezen as he tried to question her about her safety. Even though he said that, he couldn’t hide the worry in his eyes. “It’s not like she’s alone over there.”</p>
<p class="p1">Urianger continued to frown. “I can still worry though,” He huffed as he reached over to pet Aseri’s head. She happily leaned into the touch.</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t worry. I have the rest of the Scions and the Eorzean Alliance helping me over there. They’ve been a great help,” She continued to explain her adventurers over their meal. A little while had passed and she soon noticed they were done eating. “Oops. I guess I was rambling.”</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s quite alright,” Urianger chuckled softly as he reached for her dishes. “Are thee done?”</p>
<p class="p1">As she nodded yes, Thancred got up as well to help clear off the table. “How about we move to the couch? I’ll make us drinks.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Only after I spray thee with perfume,” The Elezen said firmly before putting the dishes in the sink. Turning to Aseri, he gave a mischievous smile. “How about we find a nice scent for Thancred.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Okay!”</p>
<p class="p1">Thancred groaned as he accepted his fate. He knew he was going to smell like flowers. Biting back any further complaints, he began to wash the dishes and start on the drinks. Meanwhile the other two headed to Urianger’s little workshop. His experiments from earlier was still laying about.</p>
<p class="p1">“What’s this?” Aseri asked while making her way over to examine the berry. “Working on a new fruit?”</p>
<p class="p1">“In a sense, yes,” Urianger explained as he moved to take the berry from her. “I want to counteract the effects of Superbolide. But as it is it’s just a small bit of protection. Hardly ready for a battle.”</p>
<p class="p1">“But it still has protection? That’s amazing,” She said with a smile. “Even a little thing like this is a big help when fighting. I should know…”</p>
<p class="p1">Urianger paused when he saw a flash of sadness cross her face. She may have been strong and full of smiles but she had seen her share of hardships. With a gentle smile, he handed the berry back to her. “I think I’ll feel better if thou takest this. A little goes a long way.”</p>
<p class="p1">She took the berry and beamed. “Thanks, Urianger.”</p>
<p class="p1">“How long does it take to choose perfume?” Thancred’s voice cut in from the kitchen. “You guys are starting to worry me.”</p>
<p class="p1">The two exchanged a look before giggling. “We best not keep him waiting,” Urianger said as he moved to one of the cupboards. Inside was a ton of bottles of varying sizes. “Which scent is thou feeling today?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Hmm…” She looked at the bottles carefully even though they had no words on them. “I think that woody sent. What was it again?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Sandalwood?” He offered before reaching for a bottle and holding it out to her. “This is a blend. What do you think?”</p>
<p class="p1">Sniffing it’s contents, she nodded in approval. “Prefect. Now lets go~”</p>
<p class="p1">They exited to see Thancred rearranging the coffee table with snacks and drinks. He gave a weary smile as they entered. “Should I be worried?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Of course not. Now hold out thine arms.” Grin as he held up the bottle. The hyur did as he was told and was sprayed a couple times. Sniffing himself, he gave a nod of approval.</p>
<p class="p1">“That actually smells pretty good.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Thanks! I chose it,” Aseri chimed while added some cookies from her bag to the table. She looked at the three mugs. “Which one is mine?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Obviously the one with the mountain of whip cream on it,” Thancred snorted before grabbing one of the mugs that smelled like mead. Sitting down, he patted the spot next to him and the Miqo’te quickly moved to curl up beside him. Urianger joined them on her other side with his tea.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s been a while since we did something like that,” She practically purred as she got cozy between them both. “Hey, Urianger. Can you tell use a story?”</p>
<p class="p1">Urianger looked surprised at the request and looked to Thancred for help. The Hyur just nodded with an amused smile. “It’s been a while but I guess I could. Which story would thou like to hear?”</p>
<p class="p1">“How about something involving the legends of Il Mheg? I haven’t heard many of those yet.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Alright. There are a few good ones I know,” He replied with a smile before starting his tale. She leaned against Thancred so she could watch him speak. Thancred listened quietly before stretching so his arm rested on the couch’s back. His fingers gently traced circles on the Elezen’s back but that didn’t interrupt any of the stories.</p>
<p class="p1">“And that’s how the lake was said to be made,” Urianger said almost an hour later; his eyes sparkling in excitement. “Isn’t that… oh.”</p>
<p class="p1">The Elezen blushed as he saw his two companions. Thancred looked read to fall asleep while Aseri dozed quietly with the empty mug in her hands. “I did it again…”</p>
<p class="p1">“Your voice soothes me,” Thancred explained while carefully taking the mug from Aseri. “But it looks like she was tired. She never falls asleep during your stories.”</p>
<p class="p1">“As the Warrior of Light, she carries a heavy burden,” Urianger noted before gently kissing her forehead. The Miqo’te smiled slightly in her sleep. “I’m glad to be able to give her a respite like this.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Agreed.” Thancred nodded before leaning over to get a kiss from Urianger too. Aseri made a disgruntled noise at the movement causing them both to chuckle. “I guess I’m stuck like this for awhile. One can’t move when a cat is sleeping on them.</p>
<p class="p1">“Thou also needed rest,” Urianger chided softly before leaning in closer to rest against Thancred; Aseri comfortably tucked between the two. The Hyur debatted arguing but quietly nodded as he got comfortable. Moments like this were hard to come by and he doubted they’d be any easier to obtain soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've found writing WoL fanfics to be more challenging than drabbles. These characters have so much personality but I don't feel like I'm doing them justice TT-TT Their creators are so creative~</p>
<p>Anyway thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>